


Futa Yang Rapes the Gang

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Incest, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: A series of one-offs where futa Yang rapes people. If you have any questions or inquiries feel free to contact me at smutrt@gmail.com





	1. Yang x Blake

“Yang, when you meet my parents PLEASE please please please act normal.” 

Blake pleaded with Yang. The two huntresses from team RWBY had just arrived in Blake’s home country of Menagerie so Yang could finally meet Blake’s parents. They had been dating since they finally defeated Salem six months ago. The actual process of defeating Salem was surprisingly easy and nobody was seriously injured in the process. However, for some reason unbeknownst to Yang, Salem decided to give her a fully functioning penis. Maybe to humiliate her? Whatever the reason, it didn’t matter to Yang whatsoever. It’s not like she lost anything down there so really all Salem did was give Yang options. Obviously Yang had brought up her situation to Blake and for the most part Blake was accepting. The only condition Blake had given Yang was to not stick her cock in Blake’s vagina. After everything Blake went through with Adam she wanted to take things slow, which Yang was fully understanding of. 

“What do you mean ‘act normal’? I’m totally the most normal girl you know Blake” Yang smirked as she reached around and grabbed Blake’s ass.

That’s exactly what I’m talking about Yang! You know I love you but doing things like that is completely inappropriate in front of my parents! Especially when you’re meeting them for the first time!” Blake protested, although she didn’t do anything to remove Yang’s hand from her ass. 

Yang rolled her eyes. “But I just can’t help it! You know I can’t keep my hands off of my sexy little kitty.” Yang whispered into Blake’s ear. 

Blake blushed. She pretended to hate all of Yang’s advances but she (not so) secretly craved them. She shuddered as Yang whispered in her ear. “I know you can’t, but please do for like 5 minutes okay?” Blake turned her head and whispered into Yang’s ear, “If you do I’ll show you my bedroom.”

That caused Yang’s cock to twitch in her pants. It had been at least a week since the two of them had sex since the boat to Menagerie took so long and they had to share a room with other people. Yang was starting to feel the effects of being pent up for so long. Yang found herself staring at Blake’s large, round Bellabooty and sizable tits much more frequently. Yang just hoped her and Blake could get down to business sooner rather than later. 

Just as Yang was lost in thought staring at Blake’s ass Blake said, “Well, this is my house.” She gestured to the mansion at the end of a long road. 

Yang was flabbergasted. “Wait. You seriously live in a fucking mansion!? I didn’t realize my girlfriend was blessed in more ways than just her body.” Yang said as she slapped Blake’s ass. 

Blake chose to ignore Yang’s last comment. “Yeah, my father was the leader of the White Fang here, the old White Fang, before Adam… Anyway, yeah So this is my house.”

Yang wasn’t really listening to Blake as she was still in awe of the size of Blake’s house. As they approached the front door Yang was asking Blake questions nonstop. “Since you live in a mansion does that mean you have butlers? Or maids? Are they faunus too? Or would that be kinda racist or something? Oh, where do they sleep? Do they have mansions too -” 

Blake lightly hit Yang on the head. “We’re here you weirdo.” Blake knocked on the door. A few moments later a very tall and muscular man with black hair which connected to his large black beard, and yellow eyes opened the door. 

“Hey dad.” Blake said softly. 

“Well hello there sweet daughter of mine! And this must be the famous Yang I’ve been hearing so much about! I can see why you called me every night to talk about her. You’ve found yourself a real stunner here!” Ghira said cheerfully. 

Blake’s face turned bright red. “DAD!” 

Yang chuckled and smiled. It made her happy knowing Blake talked about her to her dad already. “Nice to meet you sir. And I must say you’ve done an excellent job raising Blake up to be an amazing person and very talented lover.” Yang said as she winked at Blake. 

Blake buried her face in her hands as her ears turned an even brighter shade of pink. “YANG!” Blake yelled. 

Ghira laughed and put her hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Sorry about that Blake, were just teasing you. How about we go inside and have a proper meeting?” 

Yang looked at Ghira and smiled, “Sounds good. Come on Blake.” Yang grabbed Blake’s hand and followed Ghira inside. Blake kept her face buried in her hand as they walked inside, still incredibly embarrassed. Ghira led the two of them to a sitting room with a sit-down table. Ghira gestured to the table and offered Yang a seat. Yang nodded at Ghira and sat at the table. Blake followed and sat beside Yang. 

“Do you girls want any tea?” Ghira asked. 

“Sure!” Yang said.

“Yes please dad. Also, where’s mom?” Blake asked, 

“Oh your mother is out running errands today and won’t be home until later tonight.” Ghira replied. 

“Oh and I wanted you to meet my mom too Yang.” Blake said. 

“It’s okay, I’m sure you can find some way to entertain your girlfriend for a couple of hours.” Yang said seductively. 

Blake felt her face flush again. “Yang! My dad’s right there!” 

Ghira just laughed and left the room without saying a word. Blake then gave Yang a stern look. “I can’t believe you would embarrass me like that Yang!”

“Oh come on Blake, lighten up a bit. Your dad seems cool with it.” Yang said. 

Blake was about to respond but decided not to, leaving the two of them alone in the room in silence. Yang’s eyes wandered around the room until they eventually found Blake. Just looking at Blake at this point reminded Yang how much she needed a release. Her eyes fell to Blake’s chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Just then it felt like something snapped in Yang’s head. Like Yang’s other head was the one making the decisions now. Yang desperately tried to get back control but her arousal was too much to bear. The longer she looked at her girlfriend the more Yang craved the touch of Blake’s body on hers. Before Yang realized it, she began inching closer and closer to Blake until their shoulders were touching. Yang’s breathing was labored at this point as she closely examined all of Blake’s curves. 

Blake looked to her right and was surprised to see Yang right beside her. Blake then said, “Can I help you?” 

Yang responded by forcing her lips onto Blake’s. Yang hungrily made out with Blake for a few seconds before Blake managed to pull away and say, “Yang, what are you doing!? My dad’s going to be back any second! Can’t you wait like an hour?” 

“No.” Is all Yang said before forcing her lips back onto Blake’s. Yang pushed Blake over and climbed on top of her. Even if Blake were to try and pull away she wouldn’t be able to now. Blake had only ever seen Yang this horny once before and it was after Blake confessed her feelings for Yang. But Blake couldn’t believe Yang had that much arousal pent up over the course of a week. Hopefully I can get Yang off before dad comes back, Blake thought to herself. Just then, Blake felt Yang pull up her crop top until both of Blake’s breasts were fully exposed. 

“Yang! You have to stop! Seriously my dad is going to come back literally any second!” Blake said in a loud whisper. However, Yang didn’t seem to hear or care what Blake said as Yang lowered her head and took one of Blake’s nipples in her mouth. Yang roughly sucked and licked Blake’s nipple, eliciting a soft moan from her. Every time Blake tried to protest all that came out was a moan. Yang then wrapped her hand around Blake’s crotch and started rubbing it vigorously. Blake had to bite on her finger to hold back her moans. But that didn’t stop Blake’s body from reacting. Blake bucked her hips against Yang’s hand as her pants started to become damp. Blake continued to hump and grind against Yang’s hand as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. However, just when Blake was about to cum Yang removed her hand and detached herself from Blake’s body. 

Before Blake could ask why Yang stopped she felt Yang pull down her pants.

“Yang, seriously stop. This isn’t funny anymore. If you really need to get off this bad right now just go to the bathroom and do it yourself.”But Yang wasn’t listening. She pulled down Blake’s pants until they were past her knees, showing off Blake’s wet, shaved cunt and thick, round, pale ass. Blake tried to wriggle free but Yang’s prosthetic arm was enough to keep Blake pinned. Yang then pulled down her own pants until her 9 inch throbbing cock was exposed. Blake saw Yang’s dick and started panicking. 

“Yang. Stop. Think about what you’re doing. Remember what I told you and what we promised? Please don’t do this” Tears started streaming from Blake’s eyes. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. Yang’s eyes were completely clouded with lust. Yang then grabbed her cock and pointed it at the entrance of Blake’s cunt. And with one thrust Yang shoved her entire cock in Blake’s pussy. Yang moaned in pleasure at the sudden warmth and tightness gripping her cock. She felt as though she might cum from the first thrust but managed to hold on. She took each thrust as slow as possible for her own benefit. Blake on the other hand, wasn’t enjoying herself as much. She cried out in pain as Yang’s massive member completely filled Blake’s pussy and stretched it to its limit. Now Blake didn’t care if her dad came and saw this. In fact, she wanted him to come in so he could stop Yang from raping her. 

Just then, Ghira walked back into the room and saw what was happening. He didn’t say anything at first. He simply put the tea down on the table and walked over until he was standing front of Blake and Yang. 

“Dad! Please help me! I love Yang and everything but I don’t want her to do this! Especially not now and not in front of you! Please help me!” Blake plead through her tears. Ghira didn’t respond right away, he just looked down and watched Yang fuck Blake relentlessly. He watched Blake’s tits bounce with each thrust and felt his cock harden. He then slowly reached down and pulled his hard cock out of his pants. Blake went wide-eyed. “W-What are you doing dad? Aren’t you going to help me?”

Ghira began stroking his cock. “Normally I would, but not today. You see, it’s been so long since your mother and I have been intimate. And you look so much like your mother that I just can’t help myself anymore. So be a good little girl and make daddy cum, alright?” Ghira then crouched down until his cock was level with Blake’s mouth, which caused her to panic even more. 

“Please dad! Not you too!” Blake cried. Blake opened her mouth to say something else but Ghira took that opportunity to shove his cock in Blake’s mouth. Blake immediately began choking on his cock and tried to signal that she needed air. However, the way Blake’s mouth was contracting and pulsing around his cock felt heavenly to Ghira, so he didn’t budge. 

At the same time. Yang was gritting her teeth and grunting with every thrust. She had no idea pussy could feel so good. She had never felt a sensation this pleasurable before. Yang knew she was going to become addicted to this. The only thing Yang could think of was Blake’s pussy and how desperately Yang wanted to impregnate Blake at this moment. After a few more quick thrusts the pleasure became unbearable for Yang. She dug her fingers into Blake’s hips, causing Blake to bleed, and moaned out loud as she came. Since Yang had gotten this dick she had jerked it off before and had done so regularly since getting it. But, that didn’t explain the sheer volume of cum Yang was injecting directly into Blake’s pussy at that moment. With each pulse Yang fired another large wad of cum in Blake, which eventually started leaking out past Yang’s cock and onto the ground. Even though Yang wasn’t done cumming, she pulled out her cock and jerked the last few ropes onto Blake’s toned stomach. Yang sat there panting as she watched Ghira throat-fuck his daughter. 

Ghira groaned as he witnessed her daughter possibly be impregnated right in front of him. He then grabbed Blake’s head and forced her mouth up and down his cock. Blake wasn’t used to someone so strong forcing their cock down her throat so she couldn’t do anything in response other than let her father rape her mouth and throat. As he fucked her mouth faster and faster, Ghira watched as Blake’s breasts bounced in unison with his thrusts. Watching his daughter’s large tits bounce sent him over the edge. He moaned Blake’s name out loud as he shot his thick, hot load in Blake’s mouth. Since Ghira was still holding onto Blake’s head she had no choice but to swallow her father’s seed. Somehow, Blake managed to swallow all of Ghira’s cum without choking. Ghira then pulled his cock out of Blake’s mouth and put it back in his pants while Blake sat there, nearly naked and gasping for air. 

“Hey Yang, if you made my daughter pregnant you better take care of her You hear me?” Ghira said sternly. 

“Will do sir!” Yang cheerfully replied.


	2. Yang x Weiss

It had been two full years since the Fall of Beacon Academy. Since then, the academy had been rebuilt and reopened for students. Although for team RWBY and the rest of their classmates they had all either been out of school for so long fighting Grimm or had transferred to other schools so the administrators at Beacon figured there was no point re enrolling those students. Instead, for the students who left school to fight Grimm Beacon Academy decided to honor those students with diplomas to make them official hunters and huntresses. Team RWBY was among those who were chosen to receive diplomas. Beacon spared no expenses so they were hosting an official graduation ceremony at the school. Initially, the only one from team RWBY who wanted to attend the ceremony was Ruby, everyone else didn’t want to relive the awful memories of their last night there. However, with much convincing Ruby eventually convinced everyone else to tag along. 

The long awaited day had finally arrived. Ruby and Yang arrived to Beacon by airship early in the afternoon. Just as the sisters stepped off the ship Ruby immediately ran off, yelling about trying to find Jaune and his team, leaving Yang all alone. It was still a few hours until the ceremony would begin so Yang decided to just wander around the campus alone. She spent her time reflecting on everything that transpired over the past couple of years and her time at Beacon She remembered her times at Beacon with great nostalgia and figured to make this trip down memory lane 100 percent complete she had to visit her team’s old dorm room. Along the way, she met up with some people she knew from Beacon and briefly caught up with them before moving on. Eventually she reached the door to her dorm. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and examined the room. Everything seemed to be exactly how they left it. I guess they haven’t gotten around to renovating all of the rooms yet, Yang thought to herself. 

Yang walked over to her bed and sat down. She took in a deep breath. Even the air in this room is the same as before, Yang thought. Just as she was reliving all of the fond memories she made in this room the door slowly opened. Having her thoughts interrupted startled Yang and she suddenly stood up and looked at the door. Standing there was her teammate Weiss. Even though they hadn't seen each other in over six months Weiss hadn’t aged a day. Still wearing her pale blue dress with a white skirt that went mid-way down her thighs. She was also wearing a dark blue top that covered her arms and the upper half of her back. 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.” Yang said. 

“Same here.” Weiss replied. They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Then Weiss walked over and sat down on Ruby’s bed across from Yang. “So how have things been with you Yang?” Weiss asked. 

“Alright, I guess. Things are finally boring now that Salem’s gone. Not a whole lot of bad guys left out there y’know?” Yang chuckled. “How about you?”

“Fine. Same here, not a lot of huntress-ing left to do so I’ve just been travelling.” Weiss said, followed by silence. There was a slight rift between Yang and the rest of the team since their final fight with Salem. From Weiss, Ruby, and Blake’s perspective, before Salem was defeated she clouded Yang with some kind of black Grimm magic which poured into Yang through all of her orifices. Even though Yang assured everyone time and time again she was totally fine, the rest of her team was still cautious around her. 

Despite her entire team still not trusting her, Yang still couldn’t bring herself to tell her team what Salem actually did to her. She thought her team and her friends would reject her if they found out she had a fully functioning penis. Not only that, but she recently discovered sometimes her cock will suddenly ache for a release and will force Yang to fuck whoever is closest at the time. If Yang’s teammates knew that, they would definitely never trust her again. 

Yang hoped during her visit at Beacon her ‘problem’ wouldn’t flare up. Although she wasn’t too concerned seeing as how it only happened once before with Blake. As Yang was lost in thought remembering her time with Blake she noticed Weiss was still talking. Yang wasn’t listening before and she didn’t try jumping in now. Yang just watched Weiss talk as she examined her body. Yang was surprised that Weiss looked exactly the same. Yang thought for sure Weiss’ womanly features would grow more. A real shame, Yang thought. Weiss’ breasts had real potential. But they were still a good size for Weiss’ slender frame. They were at least big enough to be noticeable no matter what she was wearing. 

“Excuse me Yang, but my eyes are up here!” Weiss said, pointing to her eyes. 

“Huh? Oh sorry Weiss. I was just thinking how I wish your tits were bigger.” Yang smirked. 

“Well I never!” Weiss gasped. 

“No, I’m serious! You’d be 10 times hotter if your tits were like a cup size or two bigger you could really turn heads!” Yang got up and walked over to Weiss. “Unless they’re actually bigger than you’re presenting them right now.”

“W-What are you doing Yang!” Weiss asked ,leaning back from Yang. 

Yang leaned over Weiss and grabbed her right breast. “Just seeing how big they are. And I must say, these feel really good. A good size for you. But it feels like you’re hiding a good portion of them.” Yang said as she continued squeezing Weiss’ breast. 

Weiss was speechless as Yang continued feeling her up. She sat there in shock as her face flushed bright red. At first, Yang was only feeling up Weiss as a joke, but after a few seconds Yang felt that familiar ache in her cock. A switch of her brain flipped and she immediately lost control of herself. Yang put her other hand on Weiss’ shoulder and pushed her down flat on the bed. Yang climbed on top of Weiss and continued roughly squeezing and pawing her breast. 

“Y-Yang? This isn’t funny anymore.” Weiss said, scared out of her mind. She was petrified under Yang. Weiss was used to Yang’s jokes but she knew that this was no joke. Yang was being completely serious right now. Weiss just laid there and hoped Yang would stop soon. 

Yang then suddenly crashed her lips against Weiss’ and stuck her tongue in her mouth. Yang hungrily licked and sucked Weiss’ tongue and lips as she pushed her dress down to reveal her tits. Weiss had perky b-cup tits which Yang wasted no time playing with. Yang brought both of her hands to Weiss’ breasts and began rubbing and pinching her nipples, causing Weiss to involuntarily moan into Yang’s mouth. Yang then broke the kiss with Weiss and started kissing down Weiss’ face and neck, and kept trailing kisses down until she reached Weiss’ left breast. Yang then latched herself on her nipple and started sucking and biting it. 

Weiss tried to protest but with every action Yang did, it drew out another moan from her. But Yang wasn’t doing this for Weiss’ pleasure, Yang was obsessed with how soft Weiss’ skin was and how good every part of her tasted. While Yang was sucking on Weiss’ hard nipple she felt her cock ache, commanding Yang to give it some form of release. Yang immediately complied. She leaned away from Weiss and very quickly pulled out her raging erection. Yang then looked down at Weiss’ crotch and pushed her skirt up to reveal Weiss’ white thong. Yang was annoyed at the extra layer preventing her access to Weiss’ cunt so she grabbed the thin fabric with her prosthetic arm and literally ripped it off of Weiss. 

Weiss let out a gasp of surprise and fear as she continued watching Yang have her way with her, unable to stop it. Weiss then went wide-eyed as she saw Yang point her cock directly at Weiss’ pussy. 

“Wait Yang! What the fuck is that!?” Weiss shouted, pointing at Yang’s member. 

“Oh this? This is my cock I got from Salem. Like it? Because I’m about to fuck the shit out of you with it.” Yang growled. 

“Wait please don-” Weiss started to say. But she was cut off when Yang suddenly thrust her cock into her pussy. Weiss cried out in pain and tried to pull away from Yang. But Yang was way too strong and kept Weiss in place with very little effort. Yang moaned loudly as she violently shoved her cock in and out of Weiss’ tight cunt. Yang had never felt anything this hot or tight around her cock. 

“Fuck, this feels so goddamn good. Your pussy is amazing Weiss.” Yang groaned.

“Yang please stop! You’re hurting me!” Weiss cried, trying to hold back tears.

“I can’t fucking hold back much longer Weiss. I’m going fill your cunt with my cum and make you fucking pregnant!” Yang muttered. She then quickened the pace of her thrusts until her cock was just a blur going in and out of Weiss’ pussy. 

That broke Weiss. She just laid there and starting crying as Yang continued raping her. A few moments later Yang moaned out loud and Weiss felt a hot river of cum flow deep in her pussy. Weiss whimpered and cried as Yang filled her to the brim with her seed. After Yang pulled out and Weiss felt how much cum was inside her Weiss was fairly confident Yang had just made her pregnant. 

Yang quickly got off of Weiss and dressed herself. She looked at Weiss and said, “I should probably go find Ruby now.” And left the room and just left Weiss there on the bed with cum oozing out of her pussy.


	3. Yang x Cinder

“FINALLY A DAY OFF!” Yang shouted as she and the rest of her team walked through the streets of Vale. 

“Don’t get too carried away Yang. We defeated Salem, yes, but Cinder got away. We still have to look out for her.” Ruby reminded her older sister. 

“Come on Rubes! After literal years of fighting we can finally relax! Don’t get so bent out of shape and learn to enjoy yourself. Besides, if we can defeat Salem, then Cinder will be a joke.” Yang replied.

“She does have a point.” Blake chimed in. “I mean, we have earned at least one day off, right?”

“Even I have to agree.” Weiss said, “And you know how much I hate goofing off.”

Ruby started thinking about all of the Grimm and bad guys they’ve fought over the past couple of years. Ruby sighed, “Fine. I guess you guys are right. We can have ONE day off. But then we.. have.. to…”  Ruby trailed off as she watched her teammates all run off. “Find Cinder.” Ruby muttered to no one. 

Blake ran straight into a bookstore, Weiss into a clothing boutique, and Yang headed to a mechanic to try and find new parts for her motorcycle. However, as Yang was running something caught her eye causing her to stop dead. She saw a cloaked figure standing in a dark alley. Yang thought the figure looked familiar. And that cloak definitely looked familiar. She cautiously stepped into the alley. The figure stood there, still facing away from Yang. 

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” Yang demanded. The figure didn’t turn around. Instead, they slowly reached down and grabbed their cloak and began pulling up their cloak from the ground, revealing their slender legs. Yang swallowed. She didn’t know who this was but those were some damn fine legs. Long and silky smooth. Unfortunately for Yang, the figure continued pulling their cloak up, revealing more and more. The figure stopped pulling up their cloak until their ass was completely revealed. 

“There, I showed myself.” The figure said. The voice was female. The voice was also low and seductive. Yang knew that she recognized that voice, but for some reason she couldn’t pin it on anyone. She was having trouble thinking straight. The woman’s ass was incredible. Perfectly round and plump and just as smooth as her legs. Yang felt her cock twitch in her pants. Yang tried to speak but no sound came out, she couldn’t think of anything to say. The woman’s ass was the only thing she could think about. Yang thought about how good it would feel to grab her ass and wrap her cheeks around her growing erection. Yang’s mind was becoming clouded with lust. She began walking forward with her hand outstretched, wanting to grab a handful of the strange woman’s ass. Just as Yang was mere inches from the woman her cock became rock hard. Yang could think of nothing besides how badly her cock needed to release its load all over this perfect ass. Just as Yang’s hand was about to make contact she heard the woman turn her face around and said, “Now!” 

Yang said, “Wha-” and then was instantly knocked out. The last thing in her thoughts was still the woman’s ass. 

Yang woke up suddenly. She had an incredible headache. She tried to rest her hand on her head but when she tried to move her hand it was stopped. She looked at her left hand and saw that it was chained to a headboard of a king-sized bed. Yang panicked and looked at her other limbs and noticed they were all chained to the bed she was laying on. Yang tried pulling against the chains to free herself. When that didn’t work she tried wriggling and writhing on the bed, desperate and trying anything that might free her. But, after several minutes of trying she was no closer to being free and just exhausted herself. When she wasn’t trying to escape she finally looked down at her body and noticed she was completely naked. Yang’s heart sank down to her stomach. She realized the situation she was in. How could I be so dumb? Yang thought to herself. When she was busy cursing her own stupidity the door to the bedroom she was in opened and a familiar cloaked figure walked in. 

“Have a nice rest?” The woman asked. 

“Fuck you.” Yang growled. 

“Aww, did someone have a bad dream?” The woman teased. 

“More like I’m living in one.” Yang muttered. 

“Don’t worry dear. You’ll change your mind soon enough.”

“What do you mean? Who are you?” Yang asked as she tried to sit up. 

The woman grabbed her cloak and removed it in a single motion, the woman showing off her nude body. “Miss me?” The woman asked. 

“Cinder. Why are you doing this?” Yang asked. She tried to avert her gaze from Cinder’s body but couldn’t help but stare at Cinder’s breasts. Yang had always thought Cinder had b-cups so she was very surprised when Cinder revealed her large c-cup tits, each a perky and round and tipped off with  a small dark pink nipple.

“It’s quite simple really,” Cinder began, walking toward the bed Yang was on, “I heard my old master gave you a gift and I wanted to see it for myself.” Cinder then walked onto the bed and stood above Yang, her pussy directly over Yang’s growing erection. 

“”Why?” Yang growled. “Surely if you wanted some dick you could find some desperate guy out there to fuck.” Yang tried to free herself again, but only succeeded in tiring herself out more. 

“But that’s no fun Yang dear. You see, I want to take something that I know you’d never give me. It’s more fun that way. Wouldn’t you agree?” Cinder lightly raked her toes along the length of Yang’s cock, drawing an involuntary moan from the blonde. 

“I would never agree with you Cinder. Now you better let me go before you regret it.” Yang warned. 

Cinder laughed. “Regret it you say? I’d love to see you try and make me regret it.” Cinder said as she pressed her foot against Yang’s hard cock, causing her to moan again. “Why would I regret making my beloved Yang feel so good?” Cinder cooed. 

Yang clenched her teeth. “Fuck you bitch.” Yang loathed her cock more than ever at that moment. She didn’t want to feel pleasure right now, especially from Cinder. Yang didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of letting her know Yang’s cock was at her mercy. However, Cinder could easily see how much Yang was truly enjoying herself and decided to tease her even more. Cinder turned around and squatted down until her ass was sitting directly on the length of Yang’s cock.

“This is the ass that you were staring so intently at in the alley.” Cinder said. “I bet you were wondering how good it would feel on your cock right? Well here you go. How does my ass feel Yang?” Cinder then began moving back and forth, slowly grinding her ass on Yang’s throbbing member. 

“Fuck.” Yang gasped. Cinder’s ass felt amazing. Yang had never experienced pleasure like this before. Her entire cock was being enveloped by Cinder’s round, hot ass, making her cock radiate pleasure with every twitch through Yang’s entire body. But there’s no way Yang could lose to Cinder so she tried to hide her pleasure. “You could never make me feel good Cinder. You might as well give up.”

“Oh really? If my ass isn’t giving you pleasure then maybe this will?” Right as Cinder stopped speaking she lifted her ass from Yang’s cock. Yang breathed a sigh of relief. The truth was, if Cinder had kept that going for a bit longer she would have made Yang cum hard. Unfortunately for Yang though, Cinder wasn’t done. Cinder turned around until she was face to face with Yang. Cinder then leaned forward and lowered herself down Yang’s body until her breasts grazed Yang’s cock.

“Cinder wait!” Yang suddenly yelled out loud. 

“Why should I? I want you to feel good Yang. And if my ass didn’t make you feel good then I think my breasts definitely will. See for yourself.” Cinder said. She then grabbed her tits and wrapped them around Yang’s pulsing member. 

As Cinder began moving her tits up and down Yang’s cock Yang tried to not make any noise. She tried closing her eyes and biting her tongue. But Yang ended up biting her tongue so hard she made herself bleed. That broke her concentration and at one, all the pleasure from her cock went right to her head. Yang couldn’t hold back anymore. The switch had flipped in Yang’s head and all Yang could think about was the pleasure Cinder’s soft, warm breasts were giving Yang at that moment. Yang moaned out loud and began thrusting her cock to match Cinder’s movements. 

Cinder chuckled. “Looks like someone finally came to their senses. Do you like this now Yang?”

“Yes. Your tits feel so fucking good on my cock!” Yang moaned. 

“Mmm good.” Cinder purred. She sped up the rate at which she was moving her tits. This was pushing Yang dangerously close to the edge. 

“Keep going! Keep going! I’m so fucking close to cumming!” Yang yelled, still thrusting her cock against Cinder. 

All of a sudden Cinder stopped moving and took her breasts off of Yang’s throbbing cock. “Oh we can’t have that. You really think I’m going to let you cum? No Yang. I’m going to keep you here and tease you like this every day. I’m going to keep you right on the edge but deny you any form of release. It’s what you fucking deserve.” Cinder said coldly. She then got off the bed, showed her ass to Yang one last time and left the room, leaving Yang completely unsatisfied. 

Yang had never felt sexual frustration like this before. She yelled and cried and tried to get her cock to rub against anything that might provide her release. But, the chains tying Yang down were too tight to allow any significant movement, let alone anything close to touching Yang’s cock. After a half hour, Yang gave up and just layed there, hoping Cinder would come back and give her some kind of release. 

Cinder came back several times that day. But every time Cinder came back it was the same story. She would tease Yang right to the point of Yang cumming, but would manage to stop and leave Yang high and dry no matter how hard Yang tried to make herself cum. 

The sun had started to set. When Yang first woke up the sun was rising. She couldn’t believe she was there all day being tortured by Cinder. She had already come by 5 times that day just to tease Yang. She couldn’t hold on much longer. Each time Cinder teased her the sessions were shorter and shorter, with the last one lasting only 5 minutes. Yang needed to cum. Even though her cock would become hard and then soften throughout the day she was always aroused. Yang could feel her mental state breaking after being horny for so long. She could feel herself reverting back to her animal instincts. She was becoming nothing more than a bitch in heat. Yang then heard the door open. 

Cinder had returned once again, completely naked as usual here to tease Yang. Cinder climbed up on the bed and sat down on the length of Yang’s cock and started grinding her wet pussy against it. 

“What are you doing?” Yang asked. 

“Well, since you’ve been so well-behaved today I thought I’d let you get a taste of my pussy. But you still can’t cum!” Cinder said. 

“But what if I-” Yang started to ask. She cut herself off with a load moan as Cinder sank her pussy on Yang’s cock. The sheer pleasure from Cinder’s cunt was too much for Yang. The hot, wet, tight walls around her cock, gripping every inch of Yang’s sensitive cock drove Yang wild. Rational thought ceased for Yang. Her mind became clouded as she began straining against her restraints once more. 

Cinder laughed. “You really think you can escape now?” She then starting slowly bouncing up and down Yang’s cock. With every thrust Yang seemed to gain more and more strength. She pulled harder and harder against her chains until the wood from the bed started to crack. Cinder didn’t notice the cracking as she continued fucking herself with Yang’s cock, moaning like a whore all the while. 

A few seconds later Yang simultaneously broke the parts of the bed her chains were tied to. Yang didn’t waste any time with her newfound freedom and grabbed Cinder’s arms and pushed her down on the bed, using her prosthetic arm to hold her down. 

“What!? How did you do that?” Cinder asked angrily. “I was told that would keep you held down no matter what!” 

Yang didn’t answer. If Yang tried to speak she probably wouldn’t be able to form words. There was only one word going through her mind. 

 

Cum. 

 

She kept repeating that word in her head with every thrust of her cock in Cinder’s pussy. 

“YANG STOP! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Cinder shrieked. She was terrified that she wasn’t in charge anymore. Also she was afraid that she turned Yang into a sex fiend that would just use and abuse her body until she was just a crumpled heap of woman and cum. A few moments passed of Cinder trying to pry herself off of Yang before she felt Yang spurt her hot load directly into her womb. Yang groaned and growled as she let out a river of cum in Cinder’s pussy. Cinder tried to protest but her words turned to moans as she felt Yang filling her to the brim with cum. When Cinder finally felt Yang stop cumming Yang pulled her cock out of her pussy, letting a pool of cum ooze out of Cinder’s pussy onto the bed. 

“There. You came, are you done now?” Cinder asked, out of breath. 

Yang still didn’t say anything. She simply grabbed Cinder’s head and moved it until Cinder’s head was inches from Yang’s cock. 

“Suck it dry.” Yang commanded. Cinder looked up at Yang and was about to argue until she saw the look in Yang’s eyes. Her eyes were scarlet red and looked like the pupils were made of fire. Cinder knew at that moment Yang had activated her semblance and could snap her body in half like a twig at any moment she chooses. Cinder then swallowed and reluctantly parted her lips slightly. Yang took the invitation and shoved her entire cock in Cinder’s mouth. Cinder immediately started choking and tried to gasp for air but to no avail. She sat there helpless as Yang used Cinder’s head as her own fuckhole. Yang forced Cinder’s head up and down her hard, throbbing cock as Yang moaned in pleasure. Yang could start to feel Cinder’s body not reacting as much to her cock and knew Cinder was on the brink of passing out. However, just before Cinder passed out Yang grunted, held Cinder’s face at the base of her cock, and shot a second massive load of cum down Cinder’s throat, forcing her to drink it all. After Yang had finished cumming a second time she let go of Cinder’s head. Cinder instantly pulled her head free and looked like she was about to cough but then she lost consciousness.

  
When Cinder awoke she was still on the bed she had tied Yang to. Except, now Cinder was the once who was tied. Yang must have found the key for the chains. Cinder thought to herself as she saw the same chains tied around her limbs and connected to the bed. She tried moving but she was completely stuck, as Yang once was. However, when Cinder tried moving, she noticed her body was sticky. She looked down and was immediately disgusted by what she saw. Her entire body, from what she could see, was covered in thick streams of cum. Some of the cum was dry but a lot of it was still wet. As she leaned her head up to look at her legs she felt a thick strand of warm, wet cum drip down from her hair onto her cheek. She looked around the room for Yang but there was no sign of her. Realizing the situation she was in, Cinder decided to just lay there and wait for her partner Neo to find and release her.   


	4. Yang x Raven

“I’M SO BORED!” Yang yelled into the bedroom she was sharing with her sister, Ruby. Yang walked over to Ruby who was sitting on her bed reading a manga and Yang fell down on the bed beside her. “What should I do today Ruby?”

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. “I don’t know Yang, but can you figure it out without bothering me? I’m sort of in the middle of something.” Ruby held up her manga closer to her face, trying to ignore Yang. 

Yang huffed and sat up. “Fine. But don’t blame me if I leave and get lost!” Yang stood up and headed to the door. 

“I don’t see how that’s possible seeing as how we’ve lived in Patch most our lives.” Ruby muttered. 

Yang took offence to Ruby’s comment and angrily left the room. Yang then quickly walked out of their house and headed toward the shed where she was storing her motorcycle. However, just as she was about to open the shed she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned around and cocked her gauntlets. “Who’s there?” Yang asked. 

There was nobody there. But, there was some _ thing _ there. Just a few feet from Yang, there was one of her mother’s portals. Yang sighed. What did she want now? Yang hadn’t spoken to her mother since their last altercation at Haven Academy so what could she possibly want now? Initially Yang was just going to ignore the portal but, then she considered the possibility that her mother had something bad planned for her sister or her dad. So, Yang decided to throw caution to the wind and walk through the portal. 

The first thing Yang saw when she walked through the portal was her mother, Raven. And as the portal closed behind Yang she could she that her and Raven were surrounded by a couple dozen men. Yang didn’t let her guard down. She glared at her mother and asked, “Why did you bring me here?”

Raven gave Yang a smirk, “Is that any way to speak to your mother? After all, it’s been a while. Maybe I just missed my daughter?” 

Yang clicked her tongue. She knew her mother was being coy. “You didn’t answer my question. Why did you bring me here mom?” 

“Didn’t I just tell you? I missed my daughter.” Raven replied. 

“That’s bullshit!” Yang yelled. “Tell me the real reason or I swear I’ll kill every last one of you in this camp. I’ve killed Salem so you should be no challenge.”

Raven sighed, she knew she couldn’t win this verbal battle. “Fine. I’ll tell you the real reason. You see, I thought Salem was going to destroy the world so I may have made some deals that I now have to make good on.”

Yang gave Raven a confused look. “So? What does that have to do with me?”

Raven stopped making eye contact with Yang. She did everything she could to avoid Yang’s piercing gaze. “Well, I may have promised some powerful men they could have their way with my daughter.”

“WHAT THE FUCK MOM!? How could you do that!? I’m your fucking daughter!!!” Yang’s eyes burned red as she charged at Raven. To Yang’s surprise, Raven didn’t move a muscle to stop Yang. She just stood there as Yang grabbed her throat with her prosthetic hand and slightly squeezed her throat. 

“I know you’re upset Yang. And before you kill me just hear me out. I know how messed up what I’m asking is and I know how unlikely it is you’ll say yes but I have a good reason.” Raven said in a strained voice as she was quickly losing oxygen. 

“What possible reason would you have to think whoring out your own daughter was a good idea?” Yang asked, tightening her grip on her mother’s throat. 

“I can’t talk if I can’t breathe.” Raven whispered, her face turning blue. Yang reluctantly let go and Raven collapsed to the ground and coughed and gasped for air. Once she caught her breath Raven stood up and spoke again. “That’s better. Anyway, I figured even if these men did come to collect on what I owe I thought I would just pay you money in order to compensate for you fucking these gross old dudes.”

Yang was seething with rage. She could hardly believe what her mother was saying. “You really think it’s that simple? That I would just take money to have sex with strangers? I’m not a fucking prostitute Mom!” 

“What? It’s not like having sex for money is bad in any way. Besides, everyone has a price. How does a million lien sound?” Raven said, trying to persuade her daughter. 

Yang thought for a moment. A million lien  _ was _ a lot of money. No! Yang thought. There’s no way she could do that. “I still refuse Mom.” Yang said. 

Raven looked at her daughter in disbelief. “You would really turn down that much money to have sex? It’s a win-win situation here Yang, don’t you see that?” 

“Win-win? Do you have any idea what it’s like to have someone fuck you against your will? It’s awful Mom. It’s never worth it.” Yang countered. 

“How would you know?” Raven asked. “You’re just a spoiled brat!”

“How would I know? Clearly you have no idea what you’re asking. So how about I show exactly what you’re asking me to do!” Yang said. She then suddenly grabbed Raven by the neck again and slammed her on the ground. Yang moved so fast that Raven didn’t have any time to react. When she slammed the ground all of the wind got knocked out of her so she began gasping for breath. As Raven was busy trying to get her breath back Yang held her mother’s arms above her head with her metal hand and used her free hand to grab the hem of Raven’s red and black top. Yang roughly jerked her mother’s top up until both of her large, round, pale breasts were exposed. Just as her tits were revealed Raven managed to catch her breath. She tried to struggle against her daughter’s restraints. Yang reacted by throwing her leg over Raven’s pinning them to the ground. Raven tried to break free but no matter how hard she struggled her daughter didn’t let her move an inch. Raven was impressed with how strong Yang was. 

Raven laughed, “I see. So you’re gonna show me exactly what I’d be putting you through? Okay, do your worst Yang. I’d love to see what a woman can do to another woman.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Mom.” Yang smirked. She then used her free hand to undo her belt and pull down her pants. Once Yang’s pants were off Raven looked down and her eyes went wide. 

“W-What the hell is that?” Raven asked, terrified. Yang had just revealed her 9 inch throbbing erection. 

“Oh, this? It’s just a gift from Salem before I defeated her. Now, I’m going to show you  _ exactly _ what you’d be putting your own daughter through. Raven tried to escape again, struggling as hard as she could against Yang’s hand and leg. When she began struggling, Yang pushed Raven’s limbs into the ground even harder. For the first time in a long time, Raven was terrified. Her daughter’s strength had Raven frozen in fear. She tried to protest, but every time she tried to speak no sound came out. 

Yang chuckled at the pleasant turn of events. Yang raised her head until her mouth was inches from her mother’s ear. Yang then whispered, “Are you going to be a good girl, Raven?” 

Raven didn’t speak. The only way she could respond was slightly nodding her head, not daring to look at Yang. “Good.” Yang cooed. She then kissed her mother’s ear and trailed kisses down her neck. Raven was shaking in fear. Her entire life she was so used to being the one in charge. She always had an answer to everything, a way out of every situation. But not this time. She was completely at the mercy of Yang. All Raven could do was pray her daughter wasn’t too rough with her. 

Yang noticed Raven had completely stopped resisting against her so she slowly let go of her mother’s hands and positioned herself on top of Raven until her cock was in between her mother’s large tits. Yang then grabbed Raven’s breasts and pushed them together until they engulfed Yang’s dick. 

“Oh fuck yes.” Yang moaned. She began thrusting her cock between her mother’s breasts, with the head of her cock barely peeking out the top of Raven’s tits with each thrust. Yang dug her fingers into her mother’s soft, warm flesh as she thrust faster and harder. Raven simply laid there with her mouth hanging open. Unable to comprehend the fact her  _ daughter _ was currently raping her tits. 

Yang moaned louder as her cock became a blur between Raven’s breasts. Yang dug her fingers into her mother’s skin even harder, to the point of drawing a hint of blood, as with a few final thrusts Yang held her cock in place and reached her first massive orgasm. Long, thick streams of cum spurt out of Yang’s cock and hit her mother in the chin over and over. Yang came with such force that much of her cum bounced off of Raven’s chin back onto her breasts. Once Yang was finally done cumming she pulled back from her mother’s breasts and watched as her cum slid down Raven’s chin into her cleavage. 

Through all that, Raven managed to finally speak. “There, you came. Are we done here?” 

Yang pointed to her still hard dick. “I don’t think so. Normally cumming that much would satisfy me but for some reason seeing my mother in this vulnerable state has made me extra horny. So I’m going for another round.” Yang then roughly grabbed Raven’s black skirt and yanked it down her legs, revealing Raven’s smooth, shaved pussy. 

Raven tried to get away but found her body was still petrified. But she could still speak. “Please Yang, don’t do this. I’m your mother.” Raven said quietly, barely above a whisper. 

Yang moved herself in between her mother’s legs and pointed her cock at Raven’s pussy. “You should have thought about that before you decided to whore me out.” 

Wasting no time Yang rammed her throbbing cock in her mother’s pussy. Even though her Raven’s cunt wasn’t wet the force of her mother’s tight walls gripping every inch of her cock almost made Yang cum again. She managed to hold back as she slowly thrust her cock in Raven’s cunt. Her mother cried out in pain as Yang began raping her but, she was still unable to move. She looked up at her daughter’s face which was coated in lust and staring at Raven’s bouncing tits. Yang groaned louder as she thrust her cock deeper in Raven. However, her cunt could only take the first 6 inches of Yang’s cock. So, instead of holding back for her mother’s sake, Yang just tried to ram her cock further into Raven’s pussy. Each thrust caused Raven more agony. The combination of her mother’s pussy and hearing Raven cry out in pain pushed Yang to her second orgasm. 

Yang fucked her mom as hard and fast as she could and yelled, “Fucking hell Mom! I’m gonna fucking cum again! I’m gonna fill your cunt with my fucking seed!” 

“No! Please don’t!” Raven protested. However, it was too late. Yang moaned and shot her second load deep in her cunt. Yang could swear she could feel herself fertilize her mother’s womb. After shooting a second load nearly as large as the first, Yang pulled her deflating cock from her mother’s pussy. 

“I think I’ve made my point. Don’t you think?” Yang asked as she was catching her breath. 

“Fuck you Yang. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again.” Raven replied as she opened a portal behind Yang. 

“You’re right I should go. But I don’t think you’re quite done yet.” Yang said as she dressed herself. 

“What do you mean?” Raven asked. 

“Well look around. Our little show really turned on all your men. It would be a shame if you left some customers unsatisfied. Like you were going to do to me.” Yang said. Raven looked around and saw all of her men with their cocks out and vigorously jerking themselves off. 

Raven glared at Yang. “What makes you think I should help them?” 

“Because if you don’t then I’ll just stay here and have my way with you every single day. I’d love that personally, but what do you think Mom?” Yang asked. 

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. It’s not like she was able to move anyway. So she just gestured for the men to approach her. None of the two dozen men wasted a second and ran over and formed a tight circle around Raven. Just as Yang was leaving through the portal the last thing she saw was her mother being blasted in the face with load after load of cum, completely coating her face. 


	5. Yang x Nora

Team RWBY plus Nora were on a girls only getaway at a hotel and spa in Atlas to celebrate their victory over Salem just the other day. Once word reached General Ironwood of their exploits he arranged this vacation for them. The offer was extended to the guys as well but they decided a spa was too girly for them and just opted to hang out with Qrow and do whatever he wanted to do, which was mainly go bar-hopping. Not that the girls minded at all. It had been far too long since they were just by themselves. They spent majority of their time at the hotel going to the spa and bitching about the guys. 

On their last night at the hotel all the girls were hanging out in Yang’s room in their pajamas, once again talking about the boys. 

“Christ! Remember how loud Jaune snored?” I swear there were so many times I wanted to throw him outside and let the Grimm deal with him!” Ruby laughed. 

“Really Ruby? I didn’t even notice his snoring over your sleep talking.” Yang said. She then proceeded to imitate Ruby’s voice, “Please don’t leave me Jaune. I need your big hard cock inside me!” 

All the girls laughed except Ruby, whose face turned bright red. “I-I did not say that Yang! She’s just making it up guys!”  Ruby yelled.

“Actually Ruby, I heard it too. I think we all heard you say that.” Blake said in between the laughter. 

“Well whatever! Who cares if I said that!? You’re just all being immature! I’m going to bed!” Ruby whined as she stood up and quickly made her way out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

“Aww come back Ruby, we were only teasing!” Yang shouted through the door. “Well I guess she’s gone. What about the rest of you?” 

“It’s getting pretty late. I was thinking about heading to bed too.” Weiss said as she stretched her arms and yawned. 

“Same here.” Blake added, standing up. 

Yang pouted. “Fine, be like that. What about you Nora? You’ve been rather quiet this evening.” 

Nora suddenly looked up from her lap at Yang. “Hm? Oh yeah! I actually wanted to stick around. There’s something I wanted to talk to Yang about.”

Yang looked at Nora seductively, “Oh really? You want to confess your secret love for me already? How bold of you Nora! What’s Ren going to think about this?” 

Blake and Weiss laughed at Yang’s comment and quickly left the room, not giving Nora enough time to answer before they were out of the room. 

Once Nora and Yang were alone Nora spoke, “It’s nothing like that Yang.”

Yang chuckled, “Yeah, I know. I was just teasing you. For real though, what’s up Nora? You’re never this serious about anything”

Nora looked down and shuffled in her seat a little, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Nora, seriously. You can tell me anything. I promise I won’t tell anyone about this if you don’t want me to.” Yang said with a serious look in her eyes. 

Nora looked up and saw Yang’s expression and knew she was taking this seriously. So Nora sighed and began talking. “You see. Uhh, now that we’re done saving the world and junk Ren and I can finally focus on being like a real couple, you know? Anyway, since we’ve technically been together for so long I feel like now is the time to take our relationship to the next step.”

Yang nodded as Nora spoke. “I’m following. So what’s the issue?” 

Nora’s face went from pale to pink in an instant. “Um well I’ve never been to the next step before.”

“What? You mean you’ve never had sex before?” Yang clarified. 

Nora buried her face in her hands and nodded. 

“And so you’ve come to me to give you tips about sex. Is that right?” Yang asked. 

Nora nodded into her hands again. Yang then moved beside Nora and wrapped her arm around her. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about Nora. Sex is a very natural thing to want to do with the people you love, like Ren. And I know it can be intimidating to do it the first time but I’ll show you that you have nothing to be nervous about” Yang said reassuringly. 

Nora looked up at Yang and gave her a confused look “What do you mean you’ll show me?”

Yang’s hand that was draped over Nora’s shoulder slid down and grabbed Nora’s breast through her shirt. “I mean, I’ll show you everything I know.” Yang whispered in Nora’s ear. 

Nora’s eyes went wide and she tried to escape Yang’s grasp. “T-That’s okay Yang. I’m sure I can figure this out on my own. Anyway, if you’ll just let go of my I’m gonna go to bed.” Nora said nervously. 

Yang used her other hand to reach under Nora’s shirt and grabbed her bare breast. “Come on Nora, I can show you so many things. Don’t you want that?” Yang cooed. 

Nora tried even harder to wiggle free but Yang was too strong. “Really Yang, I’m fine. Let me go now.”

Yang positioned herself in front of Nora and pushed her down to the ground. Nora tried backing away from Yang but before she could make it a foot away Yang climbed on top of Nora and held her down with her legs. Yang then suddenly and forcefully pressed her lips against Nora’s. Nora tried to speak but her words just turned into squeals and moans going into Yang’s mouth. Yang pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Nora’s lips. Nora tried to keep her mouth closed to Yang’s assault but Yang eventually forced her tongue into Nora’s mouth and attacked Nora’s tongue with her own. Yang licked and prodded her tongue all over Nora’s mouth, trying to taste as much of Nora’s saliva as possible. Yang quickly became addicted to the sweet taste of Nora and never wanted it to end. 

While Yang was making out with Nora, she used her hand that was on top of Nora’s shirt and roughly grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up until both of Nora’s breasts were exposed. Nora squealed louder into Yang’s mouth as she felt cool air hit her bare breasts. Nobody had seen her naked tits, not even Ren. Nora tried to struggle harder against Yang but, as soon as she started struggling, Yang tensed her legs and pinned Nora’s legs against the floor once more. After a few moments of being pinned down Nora stopped struggling. Partially because Yang was too strong but also Yang was unrelenting with her lips and tongue in her mouth. Yang didn’t break for air once, and Nora was quickly losing oxygen. Just when Nora thought she was going to pass out Yang finally separated from her lips. Nora was too busy gasping for air to notice Yang was hungrily trailing kisses down her cheek and neck. By the time Nora caught her breath Yang was kissing Nora’s large c-cup breast. 

Nora looked down at Yang and said, “Yang stop! What are you doing!? Please sto-ah!” She was cut off by her own moan when Yang wrapped her lips around her erect pink nipple. Yang sucked and licked Nora’s nipple, trying to make it as hard as possible. 

Nora couldn’t hold back her moans. She grabbed the back of Yang’s head and involuntarily moaned loudly. “Oh fuck! Please stop Y- AH FUCK!” Nora shouted as Yang lightly bit her nipple. 

Yang then slowly took her mouth off of Nora’s nipple and said, “Why should I stop? You seem to be enjoying yourself. I bet you love the fact that I’m sucking your nipple. Right?” 

Nora shook her head. “N-No way! I only want Ren to do that!” 

“Oh really?” Yang asked. “Then how come your nipples are rock hard and -” Yang cut herself off as she abruptly shoved her hand down Nora’s shorts and cupped her hand around Nora’s soaking wet pussy. Yang smirked, “Are you soaking wet down there from me?” 

Tears welled in Nora’s eyes. “No way! That’s some kind of mistake. There’s no way…” Nora trailed off. 

“It’s okay to feel good Nora. Just let it happen.” Yang said as she slid a finger in Nora’s tight pussy and gently thrust it in and out.

Nora let out another loud moan, “Stop Yang, please…” Nora trailed off as she closed her eyes and continued moaning. 

Seeing Nora nearly naked and moaning like a whore was turning Yang on like nothing else. In an instant, Yang’s eyes glazed over with lust and all of a sudden her crotch ached for a release. While Nora had her eyes closed, Yang quickly pulled down her shorts and exposed her throbbing, erect cock. Yang then quickly yanked down Nora’s shorts causing her to open her eyes.

Nora instantly snapped her gaze to Yang’s equipment and her eyes grew as large as saucers. “What the hell is that Yang?”

“Oh, this? This is my cock. And I’m going to fuck you with it. And then I’m going to cum inside you.” Yang stated. She then grabbed Nora’s hips before she could get away and pulled her closer until her cock was rubbing against Nora’s wet cunt. 

Nora began to panic. “Yang, I’m begging you please don’t do this! I’m saving myself for Ren! Please! I want my first time to be with him!” Tears rolled down Nora’s cheeks. 

Yang pointed the head of her dick at Nora’s entrance and lightly prodded her pussy, making Nora wince. “But you’re already this wet. It would be a shame to work you up this much and then not finish the job right?” 

Nora began full-on crying. She tried to beg Yang to stop but no coherent words came out. Yang didn’t say anything as she suddenly rammed her cock deep in Nora’s pussy. Despite how tight Nora was Yang’s cock slid in surprisingly easily. Yang moaned as she thrust her entire cock in and out of Nora, hitting her cervix with every thrust. Yang was extremely aroused by how wet Nora’s pussy was. Nora however, was having an internal battle between pleasure and pain. Having her virginity taken and having Yang roughly jam her cock in Nora’s pussy was extremely painful, but at the same time the intense pain brought Nora great pleasure. Nora continued crying and moaning while Yang fucked her faster and faster. 

“Fucking shit Nora! You’re so fucking wet! It feels so fucking good it’s gonna make me cum!” Yang moaned as Nora felt her cock throb and pulse in her pussy. 

Nora couldn’t speak. The only sounds leaving her mouth were a combination of moans and cries. As much as Nora hated it, she too felt an orgasm approaching. Yang grunted with each thrust and soon enough Yang flooded Nora’s cunt with her cum. Yang moaned with each pulse of her cock that sent another river of cum directly into Nora’s womb. In the middle of Yang’s orgasm Nora reached her own peak. She moaned loudly as her entire body spasmed. Nora never had an orgasm that intense before, not by a long shot. As the last few spurts of cum leaked out of Yang’s cock she slowly pulled out of Nora’s pussy, letting a river of semen ooze into a puddle on the floor. Even after Yang pulled out Nora was still riding out her orgasm. Nora squealed and moaned a few more times before she finally came down from her orgasm. 

Nora couldn’t move. Her own orgasm completely tired her out. Yang on the other hand grabbed her own shorts and dressed herself. She then looked at Nora and chuckled. “See, didn’t I tell you that you’d feel good?” 

“Fuck you Yang.” Nora pant. 

“I’m all spent right now but I’ll gladly take you up on that offer tomorrow!” Yang laughed as she left the room. As soon as Yang left Nora fell unconscious right there on the floor.


	6. Yang x Ruby

It was Yang’s first day at Beacon Academy. Yang had always dreamed of attending Beacon. She had worked hard her entire life to earn a place here. She looked around the hall and watched all of her fellow classmates mingling and having fun and said to herself, “I still can’t believe I’m actually here.” 

What’s more, not only was she attending Beacon, she was also going to school with her younger sister Ruby. Yang was unclear about the details regarding how exactly Ruby managed to skip two years of school to get to Beacon, something about chasing away some ginger crook and his cronies from a dust shop. In any case, Yang was over the moon about being in the same year as her sister. Yang had barely seen Ruby the past couple of years. School and her training kept Yang extra busy. But now, Yang was going to do whatever it took to make up for the lost time with her sister. Starting tonight, Yang was going to spend as much time as possible with Ruby. 

Yang looked around the crowded hall for her sister but still couldn’t find her. “Come on Rubes, surely it couldn’t have taken you  _ that _ long to get changed.” Yang said out loud. She started to become worried that Ruby had gotten lost or maybe she forgot to pack pajamas. 

Just as Yang was beginning to worry about her sister she saw a familiar head of dark red hair making its way through the crowd of students, bumping into people and apologizing along the way until eventually she managed to push through two more of her classmates and finally stood in front of Yang. 

“Ugh sis it was terrible! First, I didn’t realize we were sleeping with literally everybody so I had to find some actual pajamas. Then, I had to wait FOREVER in line to actually get changed. Then, I had to stop someone from taking my stuff by accident. THEN -” Ruby explained quickly.

Yang interrupted Ruby by laughing. “Sounds like you’ve already had quite the adventure Ruby.” Yang looked at the pajamas Ruby chose to wear, which consisted of a loose fitting black tank top with a red heart on the chest and a pair of white pajama bottoms with red roses adorned all over the legs. 

Ruby sighed, “That’s not even the half of it! You shouldn’t have left me alone today Yang! It’s your fault I got into so much trouble!” 

Yang laughed again, “You would have gotten into trouble even if I was there.” 

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms under her chest. “You don’t know that…” Ruby muttered. 

Yang looked down at her sister and patted her head. But when she looked down Yang noticed something different about Ruby. Maybe it was just her arms pushing them up but Yang noticed how big Ruby’s breasts have gotten. The last time Yang saw Ruby she was flat as a board. But now, Yang could clearly see Ruby’s cleavage showing itself out the top of her tank top. Just as Yang was about to tease Ruby about her boobs she felt an ache in her crotch. 

“Come on Ruby, let’s go lie down.” Yang said quietly as she turned around and started leading Ruby to their sleeping bags. 

“Oh, o-okay.” Ruby said, quickly following Yang as to not get lost again. 

Yang could not get her mind off of Ruby’s chest. She tried shaking her head to get thoughts of her sister out of her head, but to no avail. Yang looked back at Ruby to make sure she was still following her, but Yang quickly realized that was a mistake. 

Ruby was struggling to keep up with Yang. Since she was still considerably shorter than her blonde sister Ruby had to almost jog to keep up. That’s when Yang noticed Ruby was not wearing a bra. Ruby’s perky breasts bounced with each step she took, and after watching her younger sister for a few seconds Yang could make out her small nipples poking against the fabric of her tank top. Yang quickly looked away and tried to focus on getting to her and Ruby’s sleeping bags. With each step Yang took she felt the ache in her crotch become more and more distracting. When Yang finally spotted their sleeping bags she could hardly think straight. Her breathing became hot and labored. Yang tried shaking thoughts of her sister’s breasts out of her head once again. 

“Stop thinking about this Yang! Get it together!” Yang harshly muttered to herself. 

“Did you say something Yang?” Ruby asked as they reached their sleeping bags. 

“I have to go to the bathroom. Be back soon!” Yang quickly yelled back to Ruby as she took off before her younger sister could reply. 

Yang felt terrible about ditching her sister in a room full of strangers like that but she desperately needed to get to the bathroom before anybody discovered her secret. About six months ago, Yang was doing some solo training in the forest just outside her home in Patch when she saw a strange woman skulking through the woods. When Yang tried to confront her something felt wrong. As soon as Yang made eye contact with the woman with snow white skin the woman just smiled at Yang and in that same instant Yang passed out. Yang woke up in her bed with a pounding headache and a large tent in her blanket coming from her groin. Yang ripped off her blanket and saw she now had a giant, throbbing penis. She touched it a few times and pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t having a nightmare. Unfortunately, her new cock was real. And it was aching so bad. Yang had been aroused countless times in her life at this point, but nothing could compare to the sexual pressure aching to be released from her new cock. Without thinking, Yang grasped her nearly foot long erection and began feverishly pumping her cock. Yang immediately let out a series of load grunts and moans as she pleasured herself. She was surprised by how good it felt to jerk herself off. As long as she was stroking the ache emanating from her cock was greatly subdued. It took less than a minute of stroking before Yang moaned at the top of her lungs and came from her cock for the first time. She continued stroking as rope after thick rope of white, hot cum shot out of her cock and landed on her stomach and chest. Yang nearly came again as the pressure from her cock was suddenly gone. She looked down and saw the mess she made. There were at least nine clear, white lines going from her pelvis all the way up and over her breasts, almost coming up to her neck. 

As Yang looked down in awe of what came out of her cock she was still panting, still trying to catch her breath from her intense orgasm. Just as she thought her cock was done bothering her and was going to go away she felt it become hard once again. Yang cursed to herself and started stroking her cock again, hoping twice would be enough. The first day Yang had her cock she ended up having to jack off ten times before her cock finally grew soft. The one thing Yang was grateful for that day was that Ruby and Taiyang were out all day. Yang barely had enough time to clean her cum off of Ruby’s bed before she came home. 

Every day since then, Yang had to jerk off at least twice in order to keep her cock soft. With the clothes Yang tended to wear there’s no way she could risk her cock getting hard. It would immediately stick out from under her skirt.

And that was the problem Yang was facing right now. With her first day at Beacon and everything else she had going on that day, Yang hadn’t had time to relieve herself once. And nearly seeing tits, even if they did belong to her sister, was enough to bring her cock to life. Yang managed to reach the bathroom just before her cock reached full mast and poked its head out of Yang’s shorts. Yang quickly checked all the bathroom stalls and let out a silent, “Yes!” when she confirmed she had the entire bathroom to herself. She threw open the stall door and slammed it shut behind her and took off her shorts all in the same motion. Yang didn’t even sit down before she started stroking her throbbing erection. She tried to focus on the pleasure from her cock as she masturbated but her mind kept wandering back to Ruby’s breasts. 

“Stop it Yang! Think about something else.” Yang grunted as she continued stroking. Yang tried to focus on the plethora of cute guys she flirted with earlier today. But, thinking of those guys wasn’t getting her any closer to her much needed orgasm. So she let her mind wander and let her feelings and desires guide her to her release. 

Yet again, her mind again went to her sister. Her tits looked so fucking good, Yang thought. I can’t believe Ruby grew tits that big that fast. When I was her age, even I was flatter. 

Yang felt her need to cum quickly rise as she thought of her sister’s breasts. Despite how wrong it was, Yang had never been more aroused in her life. The shame and guilt Yang felt before was replaced by an insurmountable lust for Ruby. At that moment, Yang would do anything to get just one more glimpse of her sister’s breasts. Just then, had conjured a perfect mental image of Ruby completely naked. 

Yang stroked her cock like a madman and yelled, “Fuck! I’m cumming! Ruby I’m cumming!!!” 

A moment later Yang moaned at the top of her lungs and sprayed a huge load of cum all over the bathroom stall. Worried that someone might have heard her, Yang didn’t stick around to clean up her mess. Instead, she left the bathroom stall dripping with cum and returned to her sister. When Yang saw Ruby she blushed, ashamed to have jerked off to her innocent younger sister. However, Yang still had a duty to watch over Ruby on their first night at Beacon so, Yang took a deep breath, put a big smile on her face and rejoined her sister. 

“It’s like a big slumber party!” Yang said as she crashed down on her sleeping bag right beside Ruby. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It was well past lights out, but Yang couldn’t get to sleep. She kept thinking about the interaction her and Ruby had with a couple of girls they had just met, Blake and Weiss. They both seemed nice-ish? Well, Weiss was still as stuck up as the first time they met but Blake had this cool mysterious air about her that Yang liked. Yang hoped she would run into Blake again so she could find out more about her. 

But that wasn’t the main cause of Yang’s insomnia. She looked down at the large tent in her sleeping bag. Her cock was aching for release again. After cumming so hard just a few hours ago should have set her for at least a few days. But Yang had no idea why she was this horny so soon. And then it hit her. Yang recalled the little fight she had with Ruby while they were talking to Blake and remembered at one point Yang had accidentally groped her sister’s chest. It happened so fast in the moment Yang had completely forgotten about it but once she remembered that’s all she could think about. Yang had touched and groped her own tits plenty of times before but grabbing Ruby’s breast was different. Somehow, they felt much softer than her own. Yang couldn’t help but freeze that moment in her mind. Her cock throbbed as it reached full mast. Yang knew she had to jerk off. She couldn’t risk going to the bathroom now and have someone see her massive cock. So, she stuck her hand under her sleeping bag and started stroking her cock. 

She moaned softly as she jerked herself. Her cock was already extremely sensitive, as if it were on the verge of cumming. She continued to stroke her cock while thinking of her sister’s breasts again. 

I can’t help it! Yang thought, they felt so good. In that moment, Yang would give anything to touch her sister’s chest just one more time. 

“Oh fuck yes Ruby.” Yang moaned quietly. 

“Hm? Yang did you say something?” Ruby asked. 

Yang panicked. “Oh, it’s nothing…” Yang tried to hold her cock flat against her stomach but there was still a noticeable bulge in the sleeping bag. 

“Oh, I thought you were going to tell me why Zwei was talking to Odyseus.” Ruby slurred. 

Yang looked over at Ruby, confused. That’s when she noticed Ruby was completely passed out. Yang chuckled and was about to turn back and continue to jerk off when she noticed Ruby’s state of dress, or rather, lack thereof. Ruby was almost entirely out of her sleeping bag, save for her feet and ankles. She was sprawled out perpendicular to Yang and the person sleeping on the other side of Ruby. But most importantly, Ruby’s top had pushed itself down underneath her tits, leaving them completely exposed. 

Yang’s heart pounded. Her breathing was shallow as she locked her eyes to Ruby’s sizable breasts. Her cock ached. Yang started to feel dizzy. She couldn’t believe her sister’s chest was finally available for her viewing pleasure. Yang was about to jerk off like a madman when a heinous thought crossed her mind. What if I grab her tits? It’s not like she’ll know. She’s such a heavy sleeper I could get away with doing whatever I want to her. 

“What am I thinking!? She’s my  _ sister _ for crying out loud!” Yang whispered to herself.

Yeah, but who cares? It’s what you need right now, right? You’ll never have an opportunity like this again if you and Ruby end up being on different teams. It’s just a one time thing. Nobody has to know, Yang thought. 

Yang grappled between her desires and her morality. She knew how wrong this all was, but at the same time if this was just going to be a one time thing if her and Ruby were apart after this, maybe just one squeeze couldn’t hurt. Plus, if Ruby did wake up she could play it off by pretending to be fixing her shirt. 

Yang slowly reached her hand toward her sister’s chest. She couldn’t believe she was actually going to do this. Yang was actually going to molest her younger sister while she slept. Yang hesitated for another moment, her had just inches from Ruby’s breast. 

“I can’t do this! Ruby doesn’t deserve this.” Yang whispered. 

Just as Yang was going to pull her hand away, Ruby shifted in her sleep, causing her tits to brush across Yang’s open palm. Yang could feel as each of Ruby’s nipples grazed across her skin. That flipped the switch in Yang’s brain. 

Yang latched her hand onto Ruby’s left breast, with her other hand grabbing the other shortly after. Yang’s breathing was hot and labored as she squeezed and kneaded her sister’s tits. Yang couldn’t believe how good it felt. Yang’s cock was twitching and throbbing like mad. Yang kicked the sleeping bag off of herself and straddled Ruby to give herself better access to her tits. Yang’s bottoms were already off from her masturbating so her cock was at full mast resting on her sister’s stomach as she continued grabbing Ruby’s tits. Yang grabbed Ruby’s nipples by her index finger and thumb and began lightly pinching them. A few seconds later Yang was able to make her sister’s nipples rock hard. 

Yang looked over Ruby’s sleeping, nearly naked body. Her mind raced as her thoughts became a muddled mess pure sexual energy. Yang looked down at her cock. It was oozing with precum. There was so much precum that it had already stained Ruby’s tank top. Yang rubbed her cock against Ruby’s stomach and couldn’t hold back anymore. With a deep breath, Yang plunged down towards Ruby’s mouth and smashed her lips against her sister’s. 

That was enough to wake Ruby up. She slowly blinked her eyes open and realized she couldn’t breathe. Ruby then saw Yang’s face on top of hers. Then she felt Yang’s lips pressed against hers and finally put together what was happening. Ruby tried to speak but all of her attempts were turned into muffles against Yang’s lips. Ruby tried to wriggle her way out from underneath Yang but her entire body weight was pressed against her. Not only that, but there was something else pressing against Ruby as well. Ruby didn’t recognize it as first but as Yang continued to grind against her stomach Ruby was horrified. It was a dick. It was a massive, throbbing cock grinding against her. Ruby had no idea how it was possible for Yang to have a penis, not to mention one of this size. 

Yang pulled her lips away from Ruby and looked down at her, “Oh, so you’re awake.” Yang muttered. 

Ruby gasped for a few seconds trying to catch her breath. Once she finally did, she said, “What are you doing Yang? Why is this happening?” 

“I can’t take it anymore Ruby. I need you.” Yang said in a desperate tone. 

“W-W-What do you mean by that?” Ruby asked, terrified of what the answer might be. 

Yang responded by yanking down Ruby’s pajama bottoms. 

“Yang! Please don’t!” Ruby cried. 

Yang clamped her hand over Ruby’s mouth. “Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And let me do what I need to do. You got that Ruby?” 

Ruby slowly nodded her head. She didn’t know why Yang was doing this but she hoped after it was over she would get some answers. 

“Good.” Yang whispered as she positioned herself lower so her cock was aligned with her sister’s small pussy. 

“No underwear too. Ruby I’m shocked.” Yang teased. 

Ruby glared daggers at her sister, unable to do anything else. 

Yang rubbed her cock along the length of her sister’s pussy and groaned softly. “I need this Ruby. I hope you’ll understand one day.” 

Just as Ruby was about to object Yang rammed the entire length of her cock inside her sister. Ruby cried out in pain but was somewhat muffled by Yang’s hand. Yang thought her cock was going to melt. She had never felt this kind of immense pleasure before. The warmth and wetness of Ruby’s pussy was overwhelming Yang’s senses. Yang was involuntarily thrusting her cock in her sister while she tried to squirm away. After a couple of thrusts, Yang’s entire mind was consumed by lust. She no longer cared if anyone heard or saw her fucking her own sister in a crowded room. Yang began letting out loud moans as she watched Ruby’s tits bounce up and down with each thrust. 

“Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! You feel so fucking good! You’re gonna make me cum so hard!!!” Yang moaned loudly. 

Ruby’s eyes filled with panic. She shook her head violently and made muffled pleas into Yang’s hand. As Yang moved her hand away from Ruby’s mouth to grab her hips, Ruby finally spoke. 

“Please don’t do this Yang! I’m begging you! Don’t you remember me? I’m your SISTER!” Ruby plead. 

But it fell on deaf ears. Yang dug her fingers into Ruby’s hips and fucked her as hard as she could. Everything about Ruby in that moment was so erotic to Yang. The way her tight pussy clamped around her cock and squeezed it as if it were trying to milk Yang dry, the way her breasts bounced and jiggled every time Yang pushed her cock deeper inside Ruby, and the sounds Ruby was making, which was a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Ruby couldn’t help but feel good eventually. Her pussy loved being filled and fucked by Yang’s massive foot long cock. But the pleasure was suddenly interrupted when Yang all of a sudden started fucking Ruby faster than ever. 

“W-What are you doing Yang?” Ruby asked. 

Yang let out a few quick pants before screaming, “FUCK! I’M CUMMING RUBY!” 

Before Ruby could protest or force Yang to pull out, she felt a hot river of cum flood her tiny pussy. It only took Yang two spurts of cum before the rest she shot leaked out of Ruby’s pussy past her cock. Yang looked Ruby dead in the eye as she filled her younger sister full of her potent seed. Yang held her cock inside Ruby as she squeezed out the last couple drops of cum out of her cock and then slowly pulled out. Right as Yang pulled out cum poured out of Ruby’s pussy and flowed onto her sleeping bag. Yang looked at her sister and breathed heavily, exhausted from raping Ruby. But, as Yang came down from her lust-fueled high she came to her senses. 

“Oh Gods, what have I done?” Yang asked herself, tears welling in her eyes. 

As much as Ruby wanted to feel sorry for Yang, she couldn’t bring herself to forgive her so quickly, so she just glared at her. 

Yang found her pajama bottoms and put them on. “Ruby, I’m so sorry.” Yang choked out before running away.  


End file.
